


Stay A Little Longer

by onlyushere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, I will never know how to tag on this site, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: “Just stay safe, Captain," You finally relent with a smile, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before resting your palm against her cheek. "Because I need you to come back to me."





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on tumblr (@wlw5eva), come say hi over there!!

_"Can't you stay a little longer, Carol?"_  
  
 _"I've got to go, baby. The team's counting on me." You huffed before puffing out your cheeks, pouting your lips as you stared at your girlfriend. You knew what you signed up for when you agreed be Carol's girlfriend, she wasn’t going to stop being Captain Marvel anytime soon and would never ask her to, but that didn't mean saying goodbye before her missions got any easier, even after all this time._  
  
 _The blonde beauty standing in front of you softened at the sight of you - arms crossed over your chest, eyes shining while you puffed your and pouted - goodbye's were always the hardest for her too. Carol knew how unpredictable the universe could be, she couldn't give you false hope and promise you that she’d come be back alive and well._  
  
 _"Hey, c’mon don’t give me those eyes." She pouts back, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her hands on the small of your back, pulling your body to be flush against hers._  
  
 _"I can't help it, no one can keep me warm like you do."_  
  
 _She smiled at your words, lowering her head to press her lips against your forehead, fully engulfing you in an embrace while you uncrossed your arms to wrap them around her neck._  
  
 _It sucked a lot to say goodbye, yes, but to know that your girlfriend is one of the many protecting Earth **and** the universe- all the universes out there, made it all worth it. You couldn't be selfish and keep her here with you when there were so many others out there who needed her help. _  
  
 _“Just stay safe, Captain," You finally relent with a smile, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before resting your palm against her cheek. "Because I need you to come back to me."_  
  
 _"Always."_  
   
-  
   
"Carol."  
   
Maria's voice cuts through Carol's thoughts, concerned brown eyes meeting blue. Carol couldn't even remember how she got there - following her best friend through what seemed like the longest hospital hallway in the world - the moment she landed she was dragged away by Maria who spoke so quickly that she could barely understand a word.   
   
The few words that she could make out filled her with dread; "Y/N", "an accident", "drunk driver" and "Carol, it's bad".   
   
"You ready?"   
   
_Am I ready to see the love of my life lying in a hospital bed?_ No. She could never be ready for that.   
   
"Just… prepare yourself."   
   
_How can I prepare myself for this, Maria?_ The brunette looks at her before pushing open the door. Her feet stepped forward before she could think, bringing her into the room, her gaze immediately landing on you.   
   
"Y/N…"  
   
She choked back a sob as she made a beeline to your bedside, her hands shaking as they hovered over your arm, unsure where she could hold you without hurting you even more.  
   
"I'll leave you two alone, call out if you need me."  
   
She nodded to her closest friend without taking her eyes off of you, eyes widening slightly when you open your eyes to look back at her.   
   
"Carol.."   
   
She'd met and interacted with gods, celestial beings, superheroes and aliens who were so full of power, so strong and so unbreakable. Yet to her, you were one of the strongest people she knew. So, to see you like this - so broken and fragile, it was a scene from her worst nightmares playing out in reality.   
   
"How're you feeling, baby?"

"I'm better, now that you're here." You spoke in such a soft tone, like you were just talking to her before bed, your voice tired yet still holding onto those final threads of consciousness.   
   
Carol could see that you were tired, that you were really only holding on to see her one last time. She could see it in your eyes just how much you were ready to go. But she wasn't.   
   
She was only gone for a month. Four weeks. It wasn't the longest that you two had been separated for. It wasn’t the hardest mission that she'd been on. It was just like any ordinary duty that Carol had to do.   
   
She was always the one saying goodbye to you, and never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that there would come a day where you would be the one saying goodbye.   
   
Delicately taking your hand when you hold it up to her, she presses her lips to each of your knuckles, the tears that first appeared when she saw you lying in that godforsaken hospital bed finally slipping out.   
   
You broke the silence, squeezing her hand to get her attention. You knew that your girlfriend had a tendency to get lost in her thoughts sometimes.   
   
"I'm glad you're home, Captain. It's been cold without you."   
   
"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" She smiled through the tears.

"Yeah," You breathe out with a soft smile, "You always come back to me."  
   
And she did. No matter how long or difficult the mission was, she always came back to you. Despite how bruised or broken she would be (which was rare, she's one of the strongest heroes out there), you would always be there to take care of her.   
   
You hated to be the one that had to leave. You were never good at saying goodbye, and it was killing you to watch the tears flow so freely from Carol's eyes, the both of you knowing that this was it.   
   
There wasn't going to be anymore late night conversations when you couldn't sleep, no more surprising Carol with her favorite flowers just to see her blush, no more serenading Carol while you cooked, no more.   
   
"Can't you stay a little longer, Y/N/N?"  
   
You hated that you couldn't stay a little longer. 


End file.
